


Cuddling Prompts 02. On the Couch/Loveseat

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: An exhausted Stephen stumbles into Tony's arms.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132





	Cuddling Prompts 02. On the Couch/Loveseat

“Hey.”

Tony looked up from his tablet and Stephen’s breath caught at the happy smile he was gifted with. “Hey, Stranger,” Tony said and moved to the side to make space for Stephen. “Long time now see. I’ve been missing you.”

No questions, no complaints. If Stephen wasn’t already head over heels in love with him he would have fallen right now.

“Likewise,” he forced himself to say, still looking down at Tony like the lovesick idiot he was.

Tony looked him over, probably seeing more things than Stephen wanted him to, and held out a hand. “Come here. You look like you could use a little bit of cuddling.” The tablet was put to the side, all of his formidable attention on Stephen and Stephen alone. As always, it was an incredible feeling to be the center of Tony’s universe. 

Words failed him as exhaustion washed over him and made him almost stumble into Tony’s arms.

“Shh. I’ve got you. Come here.” He tried to be as pliant as possible while Tony arranged him on the couch and in his arms. “Close your eyes and rest, sweetheart.”

“Tony,” he tried but was shushed once again.

“Later. Let me hold you first.”

Stephen fell asleep with their right hands entwined and Tony’s left hand on his stomach, gently caressing the skin there. A soft “love you” was the last thing he heard before the drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/187704901631/for-cuddle-prompts-2-and-16-because-i-headcanon).


End file.
